Their Last Summer
by peaceluvvictorious
Summary: Sort of the beginning of Bat.My first oneshot, late entry for Pen10's contest.


A/N Miss me :P? Yah yah yah I know I haven't updated Just Us Three for four months, I've basically just been reading lately. I entered Pen10's contest and I was like "Oh look, an excuse for me to write! OMG I HAVE AN IDEA!" Now I hope s/he will accept it a day late. I'm weird. I always use my iPod now, so I don't use the computer for FF. Well, here goes nothing!

Beck and Cat. That's the way it was. Every was simple until Jadelyn West rocked their worlds. But before that, life was sweet.

"Mom! Who's moving into the house down the street? Caterina Valentine asked her mother.

"Oh, I heard from Mrs. Jones that a boy, your age is moving there." Her mother replied.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed.

She went outside to examine the scene, and saw a boy, about her age, walking up the sidewalk. He turned to look at her, than slowly made his way up to her.

"Um hey… I'm Beckett, but everyone calls me Beck, so than I guess I'm Beck" He said awkwardly, chuckling at his last statement.

"Hi! I'm Caterina, but everyone calls me Cat, like you, except you're name's not Cat, it's Beck. Do you like penguins? I love penguins! They're so fluffy and…" Beck cut her off before she could finish her last sentence.

"Penguins don't have fluff or fur, they have feathers." He replied.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat asked, with a look of offense and astonishment.

"Woah! All I said was that penguins have feathers. I'm sorry if I offended you or your… family?" Wait, why would she be related to penguins, he wondered to himself.

" 'Kay 'kay! So, where are you from?" She asked.

"Well, I'm from New York. It's somewhat like California, like they're both tourist attractions." He said, answering her question.

"Wait what? Oh sorry, I wasn't really listening. Do you want to go get pizza or like a burger?" She asked the boy that she was feeling suddenly attracted to.

"Sure! I'll go ask my folks. Meet you back here in five, okay?" He asked.

"Like, minutes or hours or days or years or centimeters?" She wondered.

"Uh, I meant minutes and for the record, centimeters aren't a length of time." He replied, wondering what she was on, and if it needed to be recalled.

They get pizza and a few weeks past. July is getting hotter, and there's nothing left to do.

"Hey, want to play truth or dare?" He asks, with a smug look on his face.

"Okay!" She replies.

"You first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What have you done in life that you regret most?

She thinks, and comes up with an answer.

"Letting my brother use a Nerf gun. He shot our neighbor's cat and poked its eyeball out. Then they sued us."

"Okay, too much info."

"Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to bury your feet in that ant hill until we finish the game. Oh and you have to act like a girl. For the rest of the game, just incase you didn't know."

He puts his feet under the ant hill and _Ow it burns!_

Time for Cat's turn. Oh joy.

"Cat, truth or dare?" he says in an unusually high voice.

She giggles then replies, "Truth. And it has to be one a girl would ask, because remember when…"

Beck cuts her off and then replies in his girl voice, "Uh-hu, because I totally forgot the last two minutes. Anyway, who was your first crush?" He dares, trying his hardest to hide the smirk slowly forming on his face.

She blushes furiously, and whispers, "Well, I think you might be."

He stops laughing. "You're serious?" he asks, a grave look forming on his perfect face.

"Well, yeah. Over the past few weeks, you've become my best friend. To be honest, I liked you within the first five minutes I met you."

_Woah! Mental pause. She likes me? I know I like her, bet she LIKES me._

"Well, call me crazy but I think I sort of like you too." He leans in for a kiss, and she follows.

Fireworks explode and sparks fly. They've never felt this feeling before.

They pull apart and thus Bat was born.

They spend every minute of every day of the last weeks of summer with each other. Then, Jade West moved in around the block.

"Who's that?" Beck asks Cat, his girlfriend.

"I think her name's Jade." She replies.

He runs up to meet her. They start talking, and Cat walks home alone for the first time since Beck moved in.

She doesn't see him for the last week of August and the first week of September, with the exception of video chat and text messages.

When looking out the window, she see's them in the park, talking. She rushes to her pink binoculars.

She can see closer.

They're talking.

Omigosh he's leaning in.

Omigosh she is too.

They're _kissing_.

That night she breaks up with him.

She sees him at school with Jade, and her world comes crashing down.

She only has the memories of their last summer.


End file.
